Ngered Cave'
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Berhati-hatilah karena tempat yang kau tuju bisa menjadi tempat kematianmu.


Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Ngered Cave'**

**By DeviL's of KunoiChi**

.

.

''Hore LULUSSS...!''

''LULUSSS...!''

Seruan kelulusan anak-anak kelas 3 menggema di halaman utama SMA 1 KONOHA. Seruan kebahagian dan tangisan mewarnai hari ini, hari penentuan akan nasip mereka kedepan.  
Hari yang paling ditunggu oleh anak-anak kelas 3 SMA dimanapun berada karena hari ini hari yang paling membuat mereka panas dingin atas hasil akhir yang didapat dari 3 tahun belajar di SMA.

Sebuah SMA di negara Hi, tepatnya SMA 1 KONOHA. SMA yang sering disebut orang dengan SMA pinggiran karena letaknya di pinggiran kota dan dekat dengan pegunungan. SMA anak-anak sisa, tidak berkelas seperti SMA di kota-kota besar. Tahun ini menunjukkan sebuah prestasi yang sebelumnya tak pernah terendus oleh pemerintah.

Sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan semua. Berhasil lulus 100% mengalahkan SMA unggulan.

Anak-anak IPA yang mendapatkan peringkat 4 besar, sedangkan anak-anak IPS msuk 2 besar. Sungguh prestasi yang membuat nama SMA 1 KONOHA menjadi lebih baik dari sebuah SMA pinggiran.

''Hoeee...atas keberhasilan kelas IPS3, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke pantai?'' Seorang pemuda pirang menerobos lautan manusia, menghampiri sekelompok manusia yang ia kenal baik.

''Wokee...kita besok meluncur ke pantai!'' teriakan antusias digemakan oleh sebagian manusia.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan, menghampiri dua sahabat baiknya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.  
''Sob, kau besok ikutkan. Nggak ada kata nggak!'' pemuda pirang itu menyenggol bahu pemuda disampingnya dengan kepalan tangan.

Bukan menanggapi pernyataannya pemuda dimaksud malah melirik gadis yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya.

''Ayolah Gaara, Sakura, nggak bakal asik kalau bintang kelas kita nggak ikut.''

Gaara tak menyahut, bola mata jadenya melirik Sakura-cewek yang dipacarinya sejak masuk SMA.

Merasa diperhatikan gadis pink itu menoleh, bukan roman cerah seperti biaya yang terlihat melainkan kegelisahan.

''Hayolah Sakura-chan.'' pinta pemuda pirang memelas.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, ''baiklah...kita akan ikut, Naruto.''

Pemuda yang disebut Naruto memekik senang. ''Besok ngumpul ditempat biasa.'' serunya sebelum menggilang dalam kerumunan manusia.

Pemuda berambut merah menatap lekat sosok gadis disampingnya, jujur kekasih mana yang tak khawatir melihat kekasihnya tak seperti biasa.

''Sakura.'' merasa namanya terucap sang gadis menoleh.

''Katakanlah.''

.

.

Hitam. Hanya warna itulah yang tertangkap indra pengelihatan Sakura. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, berjalan mencari titik putih didepan sana.

''Kami-sama sebenarnya aku dimana?'' Sakura terus berjalan tanpa arah.  
Ia seperti menelusuri lorong tanpa ujung.

''Sakura!'' sebuah suara menggema ditengah kegelapan.

''Kemarilah Sakura, aku menanti kedatanganmu.'' suara merdu itu mengusai gendang telinganya, seakan terus berputar dalam otaknya.

''Hentikan!'' pekik Sakura. Suara wanita itu seperti ribuan jarum yang menghujam isi kepalanya.

''Kemarilah Sakura.'' suara wanita itu kembali terdengar.

Sakura terduduk di tanah, kedua tangannya menutup erat kedua telingannya agar tak lagi mendengar suara menyakitkan itu lagi.

''Hahahaha...'' tawa wanita itu menggema dalam kegelapan.

''Hentikan! Ku mohon hentikan!'' tangis Sakura.

Gadis pink itu terus bersimpuh dalam ketakutannya.

''Kami-sama tolong aku.'' pekiknya dalam hati.

''Sakura.'' Suara itu, gadis pink itu mendongak ke atas. Secepatnya ia bangkit dan menerjang dalam pelukan sosok di depannya.

''Hiks...Gaara, aku takut.'' Gadis pink itu mendekap erat kekasihnya.

''Tenanglah Sakura, aku ada disini...'' Sakura sedikit tenang mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.  
Tubuhnya sontak kaget merasakan sebuah kecupan dilehernya, apalagi daging tak bertulang itu menelusuri lekuk lehernya.

''Gaara,'' suara itu menggema dari kerongkongan Sakura.

''Kau suka?'' sebuah bisikan membuat Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Tapi tunggu, suara ini bukan suara kekasihnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga  
Sakura mendorong sosok itu menjauh. ''Siapa kau?'' tudingnya ketakutan.

Sosok itu tertawa menakutkan, matanya mendelik bersamanya daging itu yang luber meninggalkan seonggok tulang manusia.

Tangan Sakura meraba lehernya dengan gemetar.  
''Aaaaa...!'' Sakura memekik histeris mendapati tangannya yang penuh darah dan belatung.  
Teriakan ketakutan yang membuat sosok dalam kegelapan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Gaara mendekap erat tubuh sang kekasih yang sedikit bergetar.

Dikecupnya lama puncak rambut pink sang gadis.  
Matanya terpejam merasakan aroma memabukkan dari gadisnya.

''Aku selalu bersamamu, Sakura. Itu hanya mimpi, bunga tidur.'' Pemuda merah itu kembali bersua setelah sekian lama mendengar cerita sang gadis.

Sakura mendongak, tatapannya langsung terkunci oleh mata jade didepannya. Perlahan kepala itu mendekatinya membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

.

.

Sang matahari sudah mengantung tinggi di langit ketika sepasang mata itu membuka dengan terpaksa. Iris emerald itu masih terlihat mengantuk.  
Sosok itu berlahan bangkit dari selimutnya.

Berkali-kali kepalan tangannya digunakan untuk mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kepala pink itu menoleh kearah kamar mandi, senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

''Selamat pagi Gaara...hoamm...'' sang gadis menguap lebar membuat sosok Gaara terkikik pelan.

"Jadi semalam kau menemaniku sampai menginap disini, Gaara?" seringai Sakura.

Pemuda yang dimaksud menggerucu sebal. "Hai...Sakura, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Gaara meraih kaosnya dan langsung mengenakannya.  
"Cepatlah mandi, hari ini bukannya kita janji mau pergi ke pantai."

"Iya-iya...bawel amat sih." Dengan terpaksa Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dengan seringainya.

"Apa lagi Sakura?"

"Gaara...mandiin." rajuknya kemudian.

Semburat merah langsung menjelajahi wajah Gaara, secepatnya pemuda merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya.  
Huft...kekasihnya ini memang suka sekali menggoda, dan ujung-ujungnya ia selalu menahan nafsunya.

Sang mentari mulai terik saat kaki-kaki liar itu menginjak lembutnya pasir pantai. Gemuruh ombak seakan lantunan indah dari Sang pencipta.

"Ayo kita berenang!" seru Ino berlari menerjang gulungan ombak yang tengah beriak. Tak lama kemudian pantai yang lumayan sepi itu riuh dengan teriakan-teriakan serta tawa kebahagiaan.

Disudut lain terlihat sosok dengan rambut pink yang tengah berkibar diterpa angin laut.

Senyumnya mengembang menatap sekawanan teman-temannya yang tenga asik bersuka cita.

Gadis itu mendongak dengan senyum lebih mengembang ketika mendapati sang kekasih mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa bengong disini sayang?" bisik sang kekasih.

"Terus ngapain kau sendiri disini, Gaara?" tanyanya balik.

"Hanya ingin menemanimu." bisik Gaara semakin mendekap tubuh sang kekasih.

Cinta tak perlu sebuah ungkapan, rayuan maupun omongan. Karena mereka tahu dalam diri mereka masing-masing menyimpan sebuah cinta yang tulus.

''Sakura.''

''Hmmm...?'' Sakura menengadah, kembali memandang wajah dingin sang kekasih.

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, ''mau pergi kesuatu tempat nggak?'' ajaknya kemudian.

Sang gadis tersenyum. ''Tentu.'' Sakura merapikan roknya sebelum melangkah mengikuti kemana sang kekasih membawanya.

Gaara memarkirkan motor merahnya di halaman salah satu rumah penduduk. Setelah itu tangannya menggapai tangan Sakura membawa ke sebuah tempat.

Semilir angin pegunungan menerpa wajah sepasang kekasih ketika mereka tengah melewati sungai kecil yang airnya jernih.

Pandangan mata emerald Sakura melirik kesana-kemari mengisi memorinya dengan jepretan-jepretan yang tertangkap indra pengelihatannya.

Tempat itu memang tak terlalu indah tapi mampu membuat sang gadis menarik bibirnya ke atas, sebuah senyum tanda ia menyukai tempat ini.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya melewati sungai jernih itu, mata emerald itu menatap kagum pandangan di depannya.

Bebatuan kokoh itu menjulang tinggi ke atas, di tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah lorong sehingga batu besar itu seperti sebuah tubuh. Dimana pinggang itu begitu ramping.

Entah bagaimana caranya keatas sana, menginggat mata emerald itu tak menemukan tangga atau sebuah lorong apapun.

''Ayo!'' Gaara menarik tangan sang kekasih kembali mengikuti langkahnya.

Untuk kedua kali Sakura menemukan sungai yang begitu jernih, bebatuan-bebatuan menghambat laju sang air.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara pegunungan yang begitu sejuk dan segar.

''Maaf kalau tempatnya jelek, Sakura.'' bisik Gaara.  
Keduanya tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar di tengah-tengah aliran sungai.

''Tidak jelek kok. Sepi, cocok buat pacaran...hihihi...''

Gaara mendengus sebal. Kekasihnya ini memang paling hobi menjailinya.

Sekilas tatapan pemuda merah itu melirik ke balik kaos oblong Sakura. Menelan ludah susah payah ketika sepasang tangan yang sejak tadi melingkar di pinggang Sakura bergerak semakin ke atas, ke atas, menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh dalam pencariannya menjangkau lembah tujuannya.

''Eh...''

Sakura sontak mendongak ke atas ketika dirasakan sepasang tangan meremas kedua bukitnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Rona merah menguasai keduanya.  
Dengan segera Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, entah kenapa ia menjadi deg-degan bertatapan dengan mata hijau kekasihnya.

Sakura mesih merasakan tangan kokoh kekasihnya masih menangkup kedua bukitnya. Entahlah ia menyukainya, pelahan tangan Sakura terangkat menangkup tangan Gaara dari luar kaos oblongnya. Jemari-jemarinya menekan tangan Gaara untuk menyentuh miliknya lebih.  
Dia menyukai seperti ini, dimana tangan Gaara kini aktif membuai bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Gaara menyeringai mendapati reaksi positif Sakura. Setiap laki-laki pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka seperti ini.

Bra itu kini telah tersingkirkan ke atas. Dengan sedikit kasar Gaara meremas kedua bukit kenyal itu. Inilah pengalaman pertamanya, meskipun ia telah lama menjadi kekasih Sakura ia tak pernah memanfaatkan Sakura untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Ia mencintai Sakura bukan atas nafsu tapi ia memang benar-benar mencintainya setulus hatinya.  
Tapi hari ini semua logikanya seakan lenyap, nafsu telah menguasai pikirannya.

Bibir itu kembali berpagutan dengan liarnya, saliva berkali-kali menetes menandakan betapa sengit pertarungan lidah itu.

Sakura melepas pagutannya dari bibir Gaara. Kepalanya pegal terus-terusan mendongak ke atas.  
Secepatnya ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Gaara yang masih bertengger di kedua bukitnya membuat pemuda merah itu menyernyit kesal.

Tanpa diduga Gaara, Sakura berbalik badan menghadapnya.  
Sebelum duduk di pangkuan Gaara, Sakura melingkis kaosnya ke atas. Kedua bukit itupun kelihatan menggantung indah di sana.

Tangan Gaara terulur menarik salah satu putingnya.

''Aww...sakit tauk!'' sengit Sakura memposisikan duduknya di pangkuan Gaara.  
Pemuda merah itu hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya lucu.

Sakura menarik kaos oblongnya sampai lepas, sesak juga ketika kaos itu berkumpul di dadanya.  
Mata emerald-nya melirik ke arah bukit yang menggantung di dadanya. Diremasnya kecil bukit itu.  
Ehmm... Rasanya tidak seperti ketika Gaara melakukannya. Bahkan ketika jemarinya menarik putingnya rasanya biasa juga, tak ada sensasi-sensasi menggelikan seperti tadi.

''Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, Sakura.''  
Sakura hanya terdiam ketika Gaara membungkukkan badannya, menangkap dengan bibirnya puting di bukit kanan Sakura. Menggelitik dengan lidahnya sebelum mengecap lebih keras berharap sesuatu keluar dari dalamnya, membuat gadis pink itu memekik kaget.

''Kyaaa...Gaara hentikan. Geli...!''  
Tangan-tangan itu menangkup erat kedua bukit di depannya tak mengindahkan omelan-omelan Sakura.  
Gadis pink itu hanya bisa menggeliat nikmat di pangkuan kekasihnya.

Gaara merasakan bagian selangkangannya terasa sesak.  
Dihentikan aksinya pada bukit-bukit indah itu, sekedar mengecek apakah kemaluaannya memang sudah benar-benar tegak.

Gaara melepas resleting celananya, melorotkan celana dalamnya sedikit.  
Kemaluan itu langsung menyeruak keluar, menjulang tinggi laksana monas di indonesia.

Otot-otot mengukir setiap inci di sana, menambah kesan jantan di mata Sakura.  
Tak dipungkiri ia grogi melihat kemaluan kekasihnya, padahal jujur ia pernah nonton blue film.  
Tapi tetap saja asli lebih membuatnya serba grogi dari pada cuma menonton dari balik layar.

Lamunanya buyar seketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke atas. Gaara menggendong.

''Kita lakukan di gua itu, Sakura.''

Semakin grogi dan deg-degan Sakura ketika mereka memasuki sebuah lorong.  
Mulut goa itu mengadap langsung ke arah jurang yang tak terlalu dalam. Pantas saja Sakura tak menyadari keberadaan goa ini.

Dingin. Ketika kulit Sakura bersentuhan dengan permukaan batu dimana Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya.

Sakura sadar akan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, tapi logikanya seperti tertutup kabut hitam. Yang ada hanya bisikan-bisikan untuk menikmati hal yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya.

Kelopak emerald Sakura tak berkedip sedetik pun melihat sang kekasih tengah melucuti celananya.  
Tatapan Sakura lurus kearah selangkangan Gaara. Kemaluaan itu masih berdiri menantang.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, sedikit merangkak mendekat kearah Gaara.  
Digenggamnya kemaluan itu, reflek jemari-jemari mungilnya memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil. Sakura merasakan betapa kokohnya kemaluan itu di tangannya.  
Emeraldnya menyipit, perlahan tangannya terulur menangkap kedua buah kemaluan milik kekasihnya.

Gaara memandang ke arah kekasihnya senang. Senang karena belaian sang tangan milik kekasihnya. Sesekali matanya terpejam menandakan ia sangat menikmati kegiataan ini.

Sakura mendongak ke atas ketika sebuah jari mengangkat dagunya, membawa mereka pada sebuah ciuman intim.

''Nggg...'' Sakura hanya bisa mendesah ketika Gaara kembali menguasai permainan mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura meloloskan celananya meluncur ke bawah.  
Tak lama kemudian ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang tengah berbaring menggantikannya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia melangkah menghampiri kekasihnya.

''Hmmm...Sakura,'' desah Gaara ketika tangan-tangan jail Sakura mempermainkan kemaluannya.

''Kenapa Gaara?''

''Kau...'' Gaara menangkap bibir Sakura, melumat ganas bibir itu sebagai pembalasan.

''Ga-gaara...'' Gaara menyeringai menang melihat Sakura yang tengah menggerutu sebal.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sakura menggenggam kemaluan itu, perlahan Sakura duduk di atas kemaluan Gaara.

Gadis itu menyernyit perih ketika dirasakan kemaluan Gaara terdorong masuk perlahan.  
Sakura semakin menekan pinggulnya, tak mau menunggu satu hentakan dari Sakura sukses membuat tubuh mereka bersatu. Tak terelakan jeritan Sakura menggema di goa itu bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh Sakura dalam pelukan Gaara.

Dinding kemaluan itu berdenyut-denyut dan hangat, entah Gaara tak bisa merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan bagaimana nikmatnya ketika kemaluannya tenggelam dilorong sempit itu.  
Satu kesimpulan, nikmat.

Sakura menitikkan air mata, ia menangis.  
Tak ada isakan diantara air mata itu yang ada hanya kenikmatan ketika mendapatkan rangsangan di bawah sana. Gaara menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat pinggul Sakura naik turun di pangkuan Gaara.  
Ia bangkit dari posisinya. Sepasang ibu jari menghapus air mata yang tengah menetes dari mata emerald miliknya. Kekasihnya tengah tersenyum, senyum yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura salah tingkat.

''Kau tak apa-apakan, Sakura?'' tanya Gaara khawatir.

''Hmm...'' Sakura menarik ke atas tubuhnya, dapat ia lihat darah mengalir dari kemaluannya. Tanpa rasa menyesal Sakura menghujam tubuhnya naik turun.

''Ahhh...Aaahhh...'' dengan liarnya gadis pink itu menggeliat di pangkuan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Gaara terus menghujam miliknya ke dalam kemaluan Sakura. Satu tarikan nafas, satu dorong mehujam kembali lorong basah sang kekasih.  
Dunia seakan milik mereka berdua, sang lain pada ngontrak.

Sakura membuka matanya.

Gelap.

Ada apa ini, kenapa disekitarnya begitu gelap. Padahal tadi tempat dimana mereka berada masih tersoroti sinar matahari. Tapi yang ada sekarang hanya kegelapan dan kehampaan.  
Ia menatap sang kekasih yang masih asik menghujam kemaluan mereka. Gaara kelihatan murung.  
Kenapa bisa?

Tidak bisa. Sakura menggapai tubuh Gaara yang menindihinya tapi kenapa ia tak bisa menyentuh tubuh itu. Seakan transparan.  
Tak terasa air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

''Gaara!'' teriak Sakura ketika sosok kekasihnya seakan hilang di telan kegelapan.

''Gaara dimana kau? Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.'' tangis Sakura.  
Tak ada balasan, yang ada hanya kegelapan yang membelenggunya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika seberkas cahaya tertangkap indra penglihatannya.

''Sakura,''

''...''

''Selamat datang di tempatku, Sakura.''

Dan semuanya kini gelap.

.

_Hot News._

_23 Juli 20**_  
_Sepasang anak muda ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan tubuh yang tak bisa terpisah._  
_Sampai berita ini diturunkan pihak RS Konoha belum bisa menemukan cara untuk melepas kem***an mereka yang tetap menyatu._

_._

_._

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.  
**

Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga.

Alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya maksa atau diksinya jelek. Harap maklum ya, Bunga masih dalam tahap belajar jadi kritik dan saran masih Bunga harapkan dari senpai-senpai semua.

Bunga bingung, ini fic tergolong genre suspanse, misteri atau suspanse/misteri. Hah..karena bingung Bunga taruh di suspanse/romanse aja dah.

Ini cerita emang nyata loc, dulu deket sekolah Bunga ada kejadian seperti diatas.  
Bunga jadi mikir gimana nguburnya ya lau gk bisa lepas?

Satu kesimpulan:  
**''Jangan pacaran di tempat-tempat umum apalagi tempat yang mengandung nilai sejarah(mistik) karena ditempat itulah mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan kematianmu.''**

Dari pada ditempat seperti itu mending lau pacaran di masjid aja sambil baca Al Qur'an sama-sama, itung-itung nambah pahala. Hehe

Kritik dan Sarannya Bunga terima dengan lapang dada dan penuh keikhlasan*halah*

Sekian dan terima kasih :)


End file.
